


The Magic of the Light

by Moon Princess Serena (Penguinplushie)



Series: Shadows of the Past [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinplushie/pseuds/Moon%20Princess%20Serena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Side Story in my Shadows of the Past Series.</p><p>Work Originally Written/Completed 2002</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic of the Light

"Anne? Anne are you okay?" a deep soft voice called to her. Her half-unconscious mind could barely register that is was he dear husbands voice.

"Our son..." she choked out feeling the warm fluid of her blood in her lungs.

"He's fine and crying for his mother," her husband replied handing the baby to her. Anne clutched the crying child in her arms.

"Trowa... I love... you," she whispered, breathing her final breath against her son's soft skin.

Her soul arose from her still body. Looking around her she saw her song lifted from her lifeless arms. Shifting her gaze it fell upon the face of her saddened husband. He was a younger man with soft green eyes. His hair ran long about him. His thin lips formed a loose frown. Looking around their small hut Anne realized what a great life she had, she only wished she could watch her son, Trowa, grow up.

"Licordia!" another voice called into the hut.

The young man holding his song turned around to the call.

"Mark Anthony, what is it?" he called back.

"Sarah gave birth today, we have a baby boy. His name is Quatre," Mark Anthony told him walking into the room where Licordia stood holding his new son, with Anne's lifeless body next to him.

"Oh my God!" his face turned a ghostly white, "Licordia what happened?"

"Anne also gave birth today, a baby boy as well. But Trowa cost her, her life. She did get to hold him and see him before she died," Licordia explained sadly, trying to comfort himself. His son again began to cry he rocked the child in his arms.

'Oh Licordia, I'm so sorry. Please let Trowa fill your heart.' Anne thought. 'Wait if I'm dead then why am I still here?'

Anne wasn't sure just what was going on. As her husband walked out of the room with a wrapped up Trowa she followed. Her ghostly footsteps didn't even stir the dust. Leaving their home Anne continued to follow him. Once outside her eyes fell upon the village she loved dearly. Their village had about twenty-five people living there, not counting the children. She continued to follow her husband into another hut. They came into a room where a young blonde woman sat holding a small baby.

'Oh Sarah what a beautiful child,' Anne felt a beautiful aurora around the boy and room.  
"He's beautiful Sarah," Licordia told the blonde.

"Well so it yours," she replied nodding to Trowa who lay silent in his father's arms. "Where is Anne?"

Licordia looked down into his son's emerald orbs, "Sarah she has passed on."

"Oh Licordia I am sorry to hear that news," Sarah replied, the tears just on the edge of spilling out.

'Sarah please don't cry. I will miss you also,' Anne felt a deep sadness in her ghostly body.

"We shall raise our children together in her honor. She would have wanted it that way," Sarah managed through a sob.

Licordia couldn't answer he just felt a couple of stray tears fall down his already moistened cheeks, he felt the soft breath of his child.

"Licordia it will be alright in the end, she will be with us in our hearts. She will always love us and we will always lover her. Now you must live for your son," Sarah told him gently.

"You are right," Licordia agreed.

~ ~ Seven Years Later ~ ~

"Trowa time to eat," Licordia called out into the yard where his son and Quatre played.  
Anne looked up from the spot where her ghostly form sat. They both had grown so big through the years. Trowa has become so tall just like his father, he out stood Quatre by about five inches. I don't think I will ever figure out just why he is wearing his hair like that. Such a beautiful brown color but why does he want to hide those beautiful emerald eyes.

How adorable Quatre had remained. His blonde hair just like his mothers. Those soft features, bright aquamarine eyes.

It's no wonder the girls are jumping all over them. Anne stayed in her place as she watched the two boys wrestle. Both laughed with great energy, as if they had no care in the world.

"Trowa come eat. You can play later," his father called again.

"Well I have to go eat," Trowa said standing up and helping Quatre to his feet.

"We will play some more tomorrow," Quatre told him.

"Okay I’ll see you tomorrow then," Trowa agreed.

This would continue on for years to come. The two boys grew closer right before Anne's eyes. She could see something had changed about the way they looked at each other.

Now at the young and vibrant age of fourteen they would begin their training. Anne felt this warmth in her cold body when she saw Trowa in the blue training robe.

"Quatre why are we doing this?" Trowa wondered of his blonde friend.

"Because that's what the village wants," Quatre replied.

"But what do you want?" Trowa asked stopping.

"I want what they want. I want to help people. I also want you to be there with me," Quatre answered.

"As long as we can remain together, alright," Trowa gave in.

Anne could tell something had changed between them, something emotional. It only made her happier. She knew Quatre would make Trowa happy. At this realization she could now see the love they shared for each other.

As the months drew on the love only became stronger. Until, about a year and a half since they started training, one fateful night they would seal their bond of love forever.  
Quatre was laying out on the small cot in the room he and Trowa shared. His small frame fit easily on the bed. Aquamarine eyes stared intently at the ceiling as spells ran through his head. He was trying to remember them all, and make sure he had them down. Anne stood just inside the door watching him. 'He's training so hard.' Anne felt proud of his accomplishments as she did of Trowa's.

It was then that the door opened unknown to Quatre's cluttered mind. A figure entered the room. Quatre felt soft fingertips touching his forehead, looking up he saw Trowa smiling down at him. Sitting up he moved away from Trowa's hands.

"Practicing?" Trowa inquired.

"Only in my head," Quatre responded.

Trowa sat down on the cot facing Quatre.

"You're so beautiful," Trowa sighed bringing his fingertips to Quatre's cheek.

Quatre's flesh turned a bright red, "Tr-Tr-Trowa?"

"Quatre I must tell you something," Trowa replied to the boys shock.

"Tell me... something?" Quatre wondered.

"Quatre," Trowa started as he began to stroke Quatre's cheek with his thumb, "I... love you."

Quatre blinked then his eyes grew wide. He couldn't even speak, as his lips moved like a fish out of water.

Leaning in Trowa's lips gently fell upon Quatre's stopping their movement. The blonde sat in shock. Then his body began to react of it's own free will, leaning into Trowa he returned the kiss he was receiving. Pulling away Trowa looked into those deep aquamarine orbs. Quatre returned the gaze starring into a pair of emerald eyes.

Breathlessly he tried to speak, "Trowa, I love you too."

A smile formed on Trowa's thin lips. Falling back against the bed frame Trowa pulled Quatre with him. The boy lay sprawled out on top of him. They both laughed with that same energy they had as children. Quatre pulled his head off Trowa's chest and looked into the brunette's eyes.

"Trowa I really do love you," Quatre said making sure he was clear.

Inching his head forward Trowa pushed Quatre into his lips. Opening his mouth Trowa's tongue slipped through to run along Quatre's lips. The lips parted slightly allowing Trowa's tongue to slip into his mouth. It probed the crevices of the blonde's warm mouth. Quatre's own tongue ran along the smooth surfaces of Trowa's tongue.

Trowa pulled away from the kiss. Both boys sat breathing heavily. Running his hands down Quatre's sides Trowa found the opening of Quatre's robe. The robe opened easily allowing Trowa access to Quatre's clothes. Sliding his hands to the materials end, he slipped them underneath. Fingertips touched Quatre's milky skin, send chills through his body. Sliding back up his body to his chest Trowa's arms were pulling the shirt up exposing Quatre's beautiful stomach, chest, and back. Using his brute strength Trowa rolled over flipping Quatre on to his back. Quatre looked up at him in shock as a grasp left his delicious mouth.

Taking a hold of his rolled up shirt Trowa pulled it over Quatre's head, restraining his arms. Moving his head downward a bit more Towa's soft, wet lips met Quatre's neck. They suckled the skin then his tongue ran along the folds of Quatre's neck moistening it. Trowa's tongue dipped even further reaching the spot of skin where the breastbone parted in a v-shape. It licked at the spot pushing it in gently. Trowa could feel the vibrations of Quatre's moans. Trowa knew he was pleasing the blonde.

Trowa's gentle hands moved down Quatre's arms and across his chest down his stomach. Soon his tongue followed his fingers, swirling across Quatre's chest. Stopping at each nipple briefly, long enough to bring it to attention and eliciting a moan from the boy who wiggled beneath him. His tongue again began to move lower finding the small opening known as the belly button. His tongue darted in and out of the shallow hole causing Quatre to giggle.

"Like that?" Trowa asked looking up at Quatre.

"Yes..." Quatre breathed heavily.

Trowa began to do it again when he felt two hands tangle in his hair and caress his cheeks, neck, and covered shoulders. Emerald eyes looked up to see Quatre free from the clothing item. They looked on aquamarine eyes. Trowa climbed up Quatre's half naked body. Quatre took the opportunity and pulled Trowa's robe open and pushed it off his shoulders. With Trowa's help the robe was soon laying on the floor with Quatre's shirt.

"You're a sneaky one aren't you," Trowa said with a low laugh.

"Well..." Quatre reached up and began to pull Trowa's shirt off. Sitting up Trowa pulled it off the rest of the way and tossed it to the floor.

Quatre ran his hands along Trowa's bare torso, and chest, running his fingers across Trowa's nipples. Taking the enlarged nubs between his fingers he pinched and pulled at the sensitive flesh. Trowa gasped as Quatre played with him.

Trowa's hands slipped down Quatre's arms then ran across his chest. The muscles rippled under his touch.

"Quatre I love the way you feel," Trowa sighed.

"Yes Trowa I love the way you feel too. Your skin is so soft and being in your arms makes me happy. Your arms are so warm," Quatre remarked.

Trowa leaned down on top of Quatre and gently pressed his lips to Quatre's. Reaching down his hands slid down Quatre's sides to stop at the top of his knee-length shorts. Using his index and thumb he grasped the material. With a swift and strong pull the pants fell off his hips and as Trowa continued to pull they slid the rest of the way off, leaving the blonde lying naked.

Quatre sat up and reached for the brunette only to grab the waist of his pants. Taking a firmer hold Quatre pulled down, releasing Trowa's manhood. The pants fell the rest of the way unhindered.

"You are a tricky one," Trowa remarked with a snicker.

"Just what are you going to do about it," Quatre taunted.

Trowa flopped back down on the cot half on Quatre's naked form. Trowa's tongue snaked out and licked at Quatre's ear eliciting a moan out of him.

"Well that for starters," Trowa breathed into his ear.

Reaching down Trowa's fingers wrapped themselves around Quatre's eight-inch erection. Quatre eyes fell open as he felt someone else touching him. With the twist of his wrist he ran his hand down and up the entire shaft. Quatre quivered and panted to Trowa's ministrations. As Trowa continued the slow movement of his hand, his lips moved down to the blonde's shoulder, then his chest giving each nipple some attention.

His lips continued down until he was eye level with Quatre's erection. Opening his mouth, it fell upon Quatre's member and sucked it all the way back to his throat.  
Quatre let out a gargled moan, his eyes shut tightly. Trowa continued to work his mouth up and down Quatre's member. Quatre's fingers found themselves entangled in Trowa's soft hair. As Trowa could feel Quatre's member grow in his mouth he stopped, receiving an exaggerated sigh from his friend.

Getting up he sat over Quatre's enlarged member. Smiling down at the blonde Trowa took the meant in his hand and aimed it at his hole. With a slight push it entered through his outer ring sending a wave of pain through his body causing Trowa to shriek. With another harder push the inner ring finally gave allowing the tip past it, again sending a wave of pain that soon turned into pleasure. Then Trowa adjusted himself and sat down until he sat in Quatre's blonde bush. The pleasure coursing through his body.

Quatre let out a throaty moan as his member disappeared inside Trowa. With his knees and lower legs on either side of Quatre's hips, Trowa used his thighs to push himself up and then let himself fall back down. He continued this action only every once in a while picking up the pace a bit. Quatre's hip bucked up into him in rhythm.

Quatre could feel himself on the edge. With several quick hard thrusts he exploded inside Trowa's hot hole. Trowa's own member reacted as he shot his seed all over Quatre's sweaty chest without even touching himself. Sitting up slightly, Quatre's softening member slipped from Trowa.

Trowa's eyes gazed over Quatre's body. He could feel himself becoming aroused again and growing hard.

"Trowa make love to me," Quatre pleaded.

Trowa spit into his hands, then with several quick rubs on his hardening member it became slick.

"This is going to hurt," Trowa warned.

"I want this," Quatre breathed deeply.

Trowa scooted down rubbing his erection against Quatre's. Sucking on his fingers, Trowa gently inserted one inside of Quatre. After several jabs, Trowa entered another, then a third. With several long rubs he felt Quatre opening up to him. He kept up until he felt Quatre could handle his nine and a half inches.

Trowa removed his fingers and lined himself up with Quatre's slick hole. With a gentle push the tip slide past Quarter's outer ring, next was the real trial.

"Scream if you have to," Trowa advised the boy.

With a couple of pushes the inner rings finally opened enough to allow Trowa's tip to push through. Quatre grabbed the sheet but did not scream. His face became twisted as Trowa pushed the rest of the way in. Then he held perfectly still allowing Quatre to adjust to his invasion.

Quatre's face relaxed as a smile crossed his small lips.

Trowa took this as the okay and began to pull out slowly then push back in. Quatre's hands let go of the sheet and latched to Trowa's shoulders as his legs wrapped around Trowa's waist. Still Trowa continued his slow pace until Quatre began to push back into him.

Trowa picked up the pace, their moans of pleasure filling the room. Trowa's engorged member slid fully out of Quatre's open hold then slammed back in.

This pace continued until Trowa could feel himself coming close. Taking a hold of Quatre's erection he started jacking him off.

Quatre shouted as his seed spilled from his member covering his already coated chest and Trowa's hand. This caused his muscles to clamp on Trowa's erection sending him over the edge. He unloaded his sweet seed inside of the one person he loved.  
Collapsing next to Quatre his softening member plopped out of Quatre leaving him feeling empty. Quatre curled up into Trowa's body laying his head in the nook created by Trowa's chin, shoulder, neck, and the pillow.

Anne sat watching as they both fell soundly asleep in love's embrace.

~ ~ 2 years later ~ ~

"Trowa do you sense that?" Quatre asked his lover.

"Yes," Trowa replied looking up from his work.

"It's evil, pure evil. We have to stop it!" Quatre warned.

"I know. We have to find him. But first we must get the prince," Trowa replied.

"How do you know it's a him?" Quatre wondered.

"Trust me love," Trowa replied. "Now let's prepare to go to the castle."

"What if he won't listen?" Quatre asked.

"He'll listen. We must keep the prince close. So that we can protect him while we find the one destined to save him," Trowa reassured.

"How can you be so certain the prince will fall for this guy?"

"Because destiny has set it up that way. We are supposed to introduce them, they must do the rest."

"What id he runs because of his family?"

"He may at first but I think it will work out. So let's get ready to leave."

"You are probably right. I am just worrying over nothing. Okay let me go pack a few things for the trip."

Walking away Quatre left Trowa alone to finish his work. Trowa sat silent for a few moments.

"I hope we are right," Trowa told the air.

That afternoon they set out on a whole new adventure. Anne knew he son could handle it what he was expecting. She only hoped he was ready for some of the stuff that he wasn't expecting on his new adventure. She realized now that his was he way of seeing her son grow up but she knew he had more to do. She would continue to follow him and watch over him until it was her time to leave.

~Owari


End file.
